Talk:Feral Flare/@comment-24795478-20140508124746/@comment-6281696-20140512203823
The issue is mostly the sudden nature of such a large heal. The lifesteal is gated a bit as it comes at the requirement of hitting stuff, and in the case of large lifesteal at the requirement of being squishy, unless you're nasus and have tons of it without needing to build it combined with a hard hitting nuke. I just fear that either it will be too insignificant, e.g. a 50hp heal after killing someone doesn't really matter all that much, or heavily OP and people will just abuse it like hell, especially on bruisers who will then be (even more) tanky with massive damage. Though in essence the mechanic would be fine, it's mostly due to how bursty the game is and riot's inability to distinguish tanks from bruisers. As for vision. Don't think any of that will help. There's a number of inherent flaws in the way vision currently works. 1) The area that is visible regardless is waaaaaaay to small. Not counting your own base reaching more than 30% of the map visibile at any given time is already essentially impossible unless everyone wards like a madman. Lategame with the loss of turrets this gets even worse. 2) LoS of pretty much everything is ridiculously small given the average movementspeed and range of most champions. Characters like Udyr effectivly make wards pointless as by the time they become visible in a ward and you conciencly register that they've already crossed most of the distance the ward covers anyways. Which means you need a considerable area covered to be able to predict those coming and react in time. 3) Wards last way too short to be of much use. 90% of them will time out without ever providing any information other than "there's noone in this very limited area" 4) due to the limited area covered half the time when they do actually show something it doesn't matter anyway. E.g. You've just been beaten to a pulp near dragon, ward shows opponents do dragon, you already know that cuz you've just been beaten to a pulp near dragon... Or you've just recalled and it now shows the jungler showing up to gank which doesn't matter cuz you're already not there anymore. 5) Brush completly screws with LoS As without something in it there might as well be a wall there. What I would suggest is the following: 1) Increased LoS On champions, makes it less likely you'l just randomly walk into something like a Udyr as a support trying to ward and being utterly screwed because theres no way you can react in time, let alone outrun him. If I had to make a guess at least a third of my deads are basicly just me randomly walking into someone I can't possibly outduel or outrun, Which just isn't interesting. Yes wards help, but those things time out and given the limited coverage this still happens increadibly regularly. 2) Have the LoS of turrets not dissapear, instead, have fallen turrets provide LoS to opponents to. Makes pushing a lane slightly safer as you now don't have to worry about routes across half the freaking map as you do currently because of the massive added blind spots. 3) Add a number of visible areas in the jungle & river which are just permanently visible. For example make all camps visible. It'd allow for actual counterjungling as you now actually have a vague idea where the jungler is most of the time, but similarly it also allows for reactions to the counter jungling because they do to. Using brush cleverly can still hide your route from minimap and such. Plus as said, it also allows the jungler to threaten by showing his presence somewhere but just farming, or contest red/blue, which now doesn't really happen. Also it'd chance warding from placing wards at objectives to placing wards in pathways, which allows for actual tactics in warding... now it's just place a ward at each objective, otherwise they'l take it, and try to flood everything else with whatever wards you have leftover. 4) Instead of brush blocking LoS ompletly have it reduce LoS. Two reasons for this. One it is retarded that someone can become invisible mid fight by taking a step to the left. And two the "ambushes" that currently happen aren't avoidable since there is no way of checking a brush without getting in range of getting murdered unless you have a very specific skillset, which makes them feel stupendously cheap. If instead you have say 1/3th LoS, you actually have to time your ambush correctly as when you're too late they'l turn tail and run. Side effect is that if you're standing in a large brush your own vision is also reduced. The additional ward type might already help a bit (though if it is visible probably not too much as they'l be cleared out too regularly) If I could place 3 permanent invisible ones, 3 regular ones and 1 stealth one I might actually be able to cover a halfway decent amount of ground for a decent amount of time.